You Changed For Me?
by ExcuseMyHonesty
Summary: "Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 years old, and I go to a school called Marino High. I wish I didn't though. You see, I get bullied there by this popular clique called the "Central". They call themselves that because they are the center of the school. My main bully is this guy named Austin Moon. I don't know why he bullies me, I've never done anything to him." Please read!
1. ASStin Moon

Ally's POV

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 years old, and I go to a school called Marino High. I wish I didn't though. You see, I get bullied there by this popular clique called the "Central". They call themselves that because they are the center of the school. My main bully is this guy named Austin Moon. I don't know why he bullies me, I've never done anything to him. Of course, I get bullied by the rest of the group , but he does the most to me. Good thing I have my best friend Patricia De LaRosa, but I just call her Trish. Last time, I tried to call her Patricia, and she almost had my head. Literally, she tried to choke me. I know she would never do anything to hurt me though. We've been friends since kindergarten, when she took my juice box. But anyway, I'm glad to have her because she always has my back when ASStin Moon picks on me. I live with my dad, and we live pretty good. As for my mom, she died when I was 6 years old. Though, before she died, when she was on her hospital bed, she told me to keep something. It was a leather book, kind of worn out, that had the letter "A" on it.

_*Flashback*_

"Here, sweetie, have this." My mom, Penny Dawson said, while passing me a book I've seen her write in millions of time, with a hoarse voice.

"What's this?" I asked her as I reached to take it gently from her, as if I was going to break her.

"It's a book I wrote in every time you achieved something. And since I won't be able to do that anymore…..I want you to do it. Let this be your diary, and since you love to write songs so much, your songbook. And, one day, when I see you again, I want that book to be filled with all your adventures, tragedies, school grades, opportunities, dreams, even romances." She tells me.

I blush a crimson red. I was 6 at the time, but I still knew what she meant.

After zoning out a few minutes, I hear a long beep. My world stopped, and I'm pretty sure my heart did too. I turn my head to see my mom pale as a ghost, and lieing down, with her eyes shut. I knew what happened. Doctors came rushing in, but everything was blurry. I saw my dad, Lester Dawson, come over to me with tears in his eyes. He told me something, but I just saw his lips moving. My face was blank. As my dad was gently pushing me out the door, I took one last glance at my mom. The doctors were trying to save her, but even, I, a 6 year old, knew that they couldn't save her.

But I still had that book, so I still had her with me.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ally, you're going to be late for school!"I hear my dad yell. I quickly throw on my hot pink skinny jeans, with white flowers on them, and my hot pink tank top with a white jean vest. I looked in the mirror and almost scared myself half to death at what I saw. My hair. I quickly brushed my hair, put it in a high ponytail, slipped on my pink All-Star converse, grabbed my book bag, and jogged downstairs.

"There you are!" my dad says.

"Here I am!" I say, while passing by him to get to the toast in the toaster. I look at the clock and see that it's 7:20. I have to get to school by 7:30.

"Bye dad, love you!" I say to him, as I kiss his cheek.

"Bye, sweetie, have a good day!" He tells me.

I nod, even though I know I will not have a good day today. I push that thought away and climb into my red Cadillac. I drive to school, and get there just in time. 7:25. I climb out of my car, and run towards the doors of the school.

Though, before I get there…..

"Sup, cupcake?" I hear a very familiar voice behind me. And I know exactly who it belongs to.

No other than, ASStin freaking Moon.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath.

I don't want to turn around, because I know, If I do, it's about to go down.


	2. Did I Say That Out Loud?

"So, what's with the Halloween mask?"He jokes. Unbelievable! I haven't even turned around yet, but he just assumes, I look soooo ugly today.

I sighed and turn around to see a sly smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He says.

I almost choked at his words, even though I wasn't eating anything. Oh, trust me, I can resist this douchebag. I seriously do not know what girls see in him. He's rude, an ass, and an idiot. The only good thing about him is his looks, and even then, he makes himself look ugly from the way he treats people.

I look up to see him, and the whole student body staring at me. When did they get here? They weren't here when I entered the school….whatever. I push those thoughts away to see Austin staring at me with anger….and for a quick second….hurt? But, why?

I see Trish walk over to me and pull me into the janitors' closet. "What the hell was that?"She asks me, with a smile on her face. "What?" I ask, confused. I seriously don't understand anything! "You telling Austin off!" Trish says excitedly. Wait…. WHAT? Oh crap, I must've said what I was thinking out loud! Dammit! "Trish, what am I going to do?" I ask worried. I see her think for a few minutes, while rubbing her chin in thought. I stand there, anxious.

"Well?" I ask.

"Run."She simply tells me.

"Run?"

She nods her head. I shake my head in disapproval as I walk out of the janitors' closet, Trish following close behind. Big mistake. All of the populars are outside of the door, and are glaring me down. I gulp, and feel beads of sweat drip down my face.

I glance at Austin, and when he catches my stare, turns away. What the hell was that? He's usually the one that always glares at me the most, trying to make feel small. Even though, I am. He's like 1 foot taller than me, so that doesn't help the situation at all. It just makes me more terrified. But now, he wasn't doing anything. Weird.

The three popular girls, Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke, walk toward me, pounding their fists. Uh oh.

How the hell am I gonna get out of this sitiation?


	3. I'm Victorious This Time Around

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 3! I have a POLL on my profile so go vote because it has to do something with this story, that you guys may or may not like depending on the outcome. But anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

_Austin's POV_

_I watch Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke come toward Ally, pounding their fists into their hands. I see Ally's frightened face, and I feel guilty all of a sudden. And for some reason I don't want her to look at me. Every time she does, I feel….embarrassed. Which is not okay, I'm supposed to be embarrassing HER, not the other way around. I see Cassidy, my girlfriend, lunge her hand back, ready to punch Ally. But what I see makes me think I'm hallucinating. Cassidy's on the floor. Trish is behind Ally. Ally has her fists clenched. Instead of Cassidy punching Ally, Ally punched Cassidy. What the hell?_

_Ally's POV_

_I see Cassidy about to punch me, but then everything is in slow motion, and I see my mom. She floats toward me, and whispers,_

"_Fight. Back" She then floats away and disappears. I look up at Cassidy, still in slow motion, with her fist about to come in contact with her face, and I punch her. After I punch her, everything stops being in slow motion. Cassidy falls to the floor with a thud. I gasp. _

"_I'm so sor-" I stop myself in mid-sentence and start again._

"_Actually I'm not sorry." I say confidently. "Ever since we started High School, you and your fucking posse have been a pain the ass! I've never done anything to you. ANY of you! So, you know what, piss off. Because the next time any of you try to pick on me, this time, I'm gonna make YOUR life a living hell. So take that to the bank." I finish off, while sashaying away._

_I turn around to see Trish running after me, and the whole "posse" staring at me, with their jaws dropped. I chuckle. Trish catches up to me._

"_Wow, I'm rubbing off of you."Trish says while laughing._

"_That's not a good thing."I reply back, laughing also._

_Trish gives me a look with her eyebrows raised. _

"_OK, except when I'm smart-mouthing those idiots." I say, nodding my head towards "them"._

_We laugh, and walk to our class that we're already….15 minutes late to. I didn't care, though, because I thought I'd get more respect, because this time around…. I was victorious. _

_I'm gonna get more respect from people, I thought. _

_Boy, was I wrong._


	4. A Date? Seriously?

**Hey, guys! Sorry, there were A LOT of mistakes in Chapter 3**. **Also**,** sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I can explain. My internet was down, so I couldn't update. In my opinion, I think that's an acceptable excuse. Oh, and remember to go vote on my poll on my profile. This is gonna be a somewhat long chapter to make it up to you guys. And if you think this story isn't long, go look at how short my other chapters are, so this chapter compared to the other chapters are…I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, on with the story! **

_The Next Day_

It was a miracle. I, Ally Dawson, was actually going to enjoy going to school today. I laid in my bed, thinking about what happened yesterday between me and the "Central". I remember standing up for myself. And punching Cassidy. I grinned and chuckled to myself. I turned toward my clock on my nightstand, and read the time: 7:00. Time to get up! Like, now! I get up, head to the bathroom, strip down, and take a shower. As I was taking a shower, I looked at myself, and realized, for once, I didn't have bruises or scars on my arms and legs. I smiled. _Everything's changing….for the better, _I thought. Again, WRONG. Now, I know what you're thinking, why don't you tell your dad? I can't.

I mean, I can, but I don't want to. He already has enough on his plate already trying to take care of me and himself. When Mom was alive, she used to have everything organized. Never forgot a thing. She was the best.

I get out of the shower, and dry myself off. I go to my closet, and pick a Dark Blue Peplum Top, with some White Skinny Jeans with tears in them. I put on my short wedges, with the white heel, and bleached blue strap. I walk over to my vanity. Did I tell you my mom bought me this when I was 5? No? Well now you know. I brush my hair, and let it lay straight. I then, grab my purse, book bag, keys, and head downstairs.

In the kitchen, I see my Dad cooking breakfast for some blonde-headed boy. Wait… I get closer to the blonde and realize it's Austin! I try to hurry back up the stairs, before Austin and Dad notice me.

"Good Morning, sweetie. Pancakes?" He asks me.

Too late.

I turn around slowly to see Austin and Dad staring at me. Both stares curious.

"Um… sure. Why not?" I reply, with a nervous laugh. I walk back down stairs, and sit on a stool, at our granite island. Right next to Austin. Great. I don't want to turn my head, because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna see a furious Austin. Probably didn't even know I lived here.

"First, yes I did. Second, try harder to think to yourself instead of out loud." Austin tells me, in a rather rude manner. Really? Did he not learn a lesson yesterday?

"Don't talk to me. Shut up."I growl.

He looks at me with anger in his eyes. I can feel him burning holes into my cheek from his harsh glare. My Dad starts to leave. I panic.

"Dad, where are you going? And why is he here?"I try to ask the seond question as politely as I can.

"To answer your questions, work, and Austin's staying for the week while his Mom and Dad are in Hawaii celebrating their 15th Anniversary. And get this, I used to go to college with his father. We were best friend, and now you two are too, what a coincidence. Small world, huh?"He says, face in a huge grin.

"Yup, coincidence." I say the same time Austin says, "Yup, best friends."

"Great, bye Ally!" My dad says and exits the house. Oh no. Mother of God, help me! Me and Austin. Alone. Is not a good mix.

"So, Dorkson…."He says, anger evident in his voice, turning around to face me. But I cut him off.

"Leave me alone. We're like oil and water. I'm water, pure and awesome, while you're oil, greasy and dirty. We don't mix. So, while you're here, don't talk to me, touch me, come near me, as a matter of fact, don't even breath my air!" I huff, while grabbing my purse, book bag, keys and head out the door.

That'll teach him not to mess with Hawkeye Dawson.

No? Okay…

I arrive at school and go to my locker, looking for Austin. He better not still be at my house, he could in my room, in my undergarments drawer. I shudder at the thought. I then feel a presence tower over me. The person is breathing on my neck.

"Um, can I get some personal space?" I tell the presence, turning around. I turn around to see Austin, looking down at me with his hazel brown eyes, now just a dark black. He looked hella scary.

"No." He growled at me. He stepped closer to me, I took a step back. We repeated that about two times, until my back hit my locker. I was trapped.

"Well, bye." I try to walk past him, but he grabs my wrist. I try to tug my arm away, but he's too strong.

"Did I dismiss you?" He barks, while squeezing my wrist. I whimper in pain, while beating on his chest, telling him to let me go. Tears start to flow down my cheeks, and I know I probably look so weak.

"You're not so tough now, are you?" He yells in my face. The whole hallway cleared out. I was late for class, again. But that was the least of my problems.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, whimpering every two seconds.

"What every guy wants….."He lets go of my wrists, and starts to smirk.

My eyes widen in realization. He couldn't be talking about sex, right?

"A date." He finishes off. Is. He. Fucking. Kidding. Me. Right. Now?

"You bruised my wrist, and now you wanna go on a date with me?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah…..sorry about that. I just get pissed off easily. I swear, Ally, I'm really not a bad guy. So is it yes?" He asks, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

My mind is telling me to say "No."

My inner conscience is telling me "Yes."

But my heart is telling me "Hell yeah!"

What should I say?

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Put in the reviews, what you want her to say, and I might just use it in the next chapter. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. And you guys may have to wait a little longer, again. I'm going to a party that's a sleepover. But I'll update on Tuesday. Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye! **


	5. Changing Austin

**Hey! I'm back and better than ever, baby! (LOL) But, seriously I'm trying to write longer chapters. I'm just so lazy sometimes. Like, I want you guys to have longer chapters, but I'm such a lazy- pants. Heheheehe. Anyway, on with the story!**

"So?" He asks, his puppy eyes making me melt. Wait, what!? I mean….ummm…making me melt….in the evil way. Yeah, that's what I meant. I can't believe this. As in, I think someone dared him to do this. Why would he ask me out? He hates me! At least, I think he does….Whatever, no way am I gonna fall for these tricks. Little does he know, I have a few tricks up my sleeve too.

"No, thanks." I say with a smirk, thinking I'm winning. I'm thinking he's gonna get all mad, and tell the "Central" that I didn't fall for it, but, instead he looks at me with hurt in his eyes. His body language, depressing. I suddenly feel bad for him.

"Umm..ok. Uh..see you at home..I guess."He says, unsure of what to say next. He walks away, shoulders drooping and expression like he just saw a puppy die. Wait, was he serious!? I feel super bad, now, and run up to him.

"Austin, wait!" I yell, and softly, and hesitantly grab his arm. He sighs, turns around, and looks at me. I want to give him a chance, but I don't know. If we started dating, what if his friends, the "Central", have a problem with us? Would Austin leave and bully me again? What if this is just all a joke? I have so many questions in my head, and I don't know how to answer them. I see his fingers snap in my face.

"What?" He asks me, when he realizes I now have his full attention.

"I will." I say hesitantly. He looks at me confusion, before saying, "You will what?"

"I'll go out on a date with you."I tell him, his eyes widen, and he smiles, then the smile breaks into a full-blown grin. I blush. I've never had this much positive attention from a boy before. I gain some confidence, and say,

"You'll probably blow it, before we even go on the date." I say, smiling.

"Oh, really?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Yep." In the corner of my eye, I see him STILL smiling at me.

"Why are you still smiling at me?"I ask, feeling insecure all of a sudden.

"Cause, you're beautiful. " He says, making me blush. I look down at the floor, looking at my shoes like they're the most interesting thing ever. He puts a finger under my chin, and whispers in my ear, "You don't have to hide that pretty face from me." I blush even harder. He takes my hand, I don't pull away, and leads us to class.

We enter the classroom, hand in hand, and everybody stops and stares at us. I see Trish staring at us, looking at us then back to our hands, and repeat. I get nervous, I don't like a lot of attention. Except positive. I got over my stage fright when I was 15, but I still don't like a lot of attention. Austin looks at me, and notices my nervousness. He squeezes my hand , gently. I relax slightly. I hear Trish squeal. I roll my eyes, chuckle, and walk to my desk, after prying Austin's hand from mine.

After class, I rush out of the classroom so Trish wouldn't ask me any questions. I barely know what's going on now. Successfully, I make it to my car, and drive home. I park in the driveway, get out the car, and see that Austin's car is here , so that means he's here. Greaty -great-great. I walk into the hose and see Austin sitting on the couch watching TV. The couch isn't facing the door, so I can sneak past Austin. Just to play a little joke on him. I sneak past him, and go up to my room.

I put my book bag and keys in plain sight, open my windows, and I hide under my bed. I'm going to scream so it looks like somebody took me. This is going to be hilarious. I scream, and I hear footsteps come up the stairs.

"Ally? Ally!? ALLY!?" I hear Austin scream. I giggle a little bit. I feel a bit bad though. Should I expose myself? Naaaahhh. I hear Austin bust through my bedroom door. I hear him gasp, and say, "Oh no." He sits on my bed, and puts his face in his hands. I grab his legs, and he screams. Like a little girl, I might add. He gets up and looks under the bed. I scream.

"ALLY! Why would you do that? You had me worried." He tells me, concern laced in his voice.

"That's a first." I jokingly say. But I guess he didn't get the memo that it was a joke. He narrows his eyes at me.

"I told you, I've changed." He growls at me.

"I was just joking." I say, shaking of fear.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"It's fine. And if you don't mind me asking, why did you change? Not that I'm complaining." I ask, giggling at the last part.

"For you." He says simply.

"You changed for me?" I ask, flattered and stunned.

"I've always liked you, and I thought if I picked on you I would get your attention. But I guess it got too out of hand."

"Ya think?" I say, as he chuckles. I stare at Austin (I know, weird), and think to myself, _Maybe he did change_, but my question is…

Did he actually change for me? Or am I just really gullible?

**You survived till the end! YAY! : ) Ok, hopefully this chapter is long enough! OMG, the feels in this chapter! Auslly is starting to happen, guys. If you guys think I'm moving too fast with Auslly, make sure to tell me in the reviews! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **

**Peace, Love, and Respect, **

**~ Kianna~**


	6. Austin Is Back To ASStin And A Bet?

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! This chapter is just a filler chapter. I'm gonna update a long one on Tuesday. Yeah, you bet your burning biscuits it's gonna be long! You're welcome, and, guys, I understand you giving me ideas and helping out with the story, a co-writer, you could say. But getting cursed at? I do not approve. You can give me constructive criticism, but not the mean type, like, "This fucking part of the story sucks, it should be like this…."and so on. You know what I mean? Anyway, on with the story!**

I wake up with a massive headache, and Austin sleeping silently beside me. I panic, I lift up the covers to see if I still have on clothes. I do. _Whew!_ I let out a huge sigh. I hear footsteps come up the stairs towards my room, "Ally, are you awake? Because if you are, do you know where Austin is?" I hear my dad yell. Oh crap. I shake Austin violently, trying to get him to wake up. He wakes up and rubs his eyes. "What? It's a Saturday, it's too early to get up." He groggily groans. "My dad is on his way up here" I tell him in a panicked voice. His eyes shoot open at my words. If my dad sees Austin and I in the bed together, he's gonna assume the worst, and Austin would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere. I shudder at the thought, but brush it off.

My dad opens the door, and I push Austin off of my bed quickly. He lands on my floor with a groan. My dad looks at Austin curiously, and I cross my fingers he doesn't ask Austin a question and Austin says something stupid.

"Austin, what are you doing on the floor in Ally's room?"My dad asks, the now wide awake, Austin. I groan and mentally face palm.

"Oh…ummm…you see..Ally thought there were monsters under her bed, and asked me to check out under her bed, since I'm the man of the house". Austin says smirking. I roll my eyes, and my dad glares at him.

"When you're not around, sir, of course." Austin adds in quickly.

"I guess he fell asleep"' I say trying to help his stupid story. And his stupid ass. My dad glances at Austin and I back and forth, then walks out of my room. I let out a huge breath, I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well, now it's official."Austin says smirking.

"What's official?" I ask slowly, scared of what his response will be.

"I've finally slept with _The _Ally Dawson. So now I'm done here." He says, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"This was a bet. My best bud, Dallas, said if I could get you to sleep with me, he'd give me 120 bucks and I've got pictures on my phone to prove it. I took them while you were sleeping. Who knew Ally Dawson would be so easy and slutty?" He says while chuckling. He walks out of my room, that smirk still plastered on his face. I wanna slap it off of him so bad. I can't believe him, I should've never fell for his stupid act. I should've known he wouldn't like me.

I feel tears run down my face, but then I realize, he's not worth crying for. I get up and do my usual routine, as if nothing happened.

I guess Austin is back to ASStin.

**OMG! Plot twist! I threw the whole story off wack! Just when you thought you had Auslly, SMH. Anyway, the REAL chapter will be posted on Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! BYEEE!**


	7. In Love? Another Chance? WHAT?

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated. My week has been pretty hectic. Well, anyway, on with the chapter!**

I cant believe him. I trusted him. I should've never fell for his trick. I don't even care anymore, I am so over him. It's a Saturday, and I'm just gonna hangout with my best friend, Trish. When I told Trish about what Austin did...let's just say that if I let Trish do what she said she was gonna do to him, I'm pretty sure she'd get the death sentence. Enough talking about Austin. Me and Trish decided to go to the beach. So, I put on my black bikini with white polka dots and fringe. I put on my black shorts and white flip flops, get my keys, and drive to the beach to meet Trish there. All while Austin is in the guest room sleeping.

I get to the beach and the scenery is beautiful. But what's even more beautiful are the hunks playing beach volleyball. Ooh la la. Once I stop looking at the hunks, I see Trish coming towards me with Dez and...Austin?! I thought he was asleep! "I'm going home." I tell Trish and turn around to head back to my car. Why the hell is Austin here?! We're supposed to be hanging out. Just me and her. I almost get to my car, until I feel a strong grip on my wrist. "Ally, please, wait." I hear a deep voice tell me, and I automatically know, it's Austin.

I turn around and face him.

"What do you want Austin? What do you want from me? I already slept with you! You got your money! Every friggin' year you and the "Central" have torture me to no end! And I'm tired of this. While you're staying at my house, just leave me alone and go back to being the douche you are." I yell at him, causing a few stares.

"Wow...ummm...hurtful much?" He tells me, glaring at me. Really? He slept with me for money, I was a bet. And he also pretended he cared about me.

I scoff. "REALLY? YOU'RE HURT?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY YOU'RE HURT!" I scream. He grabs my arm and pulls me under the boardwalk.

" Look, Ally, I know I made a mistake. Yeah at first you were a bet, but I started to have feelings for you. Real, true, genuine feelings. I know that I was a huge jerk for what I did and what I told you, but I want to apologize. I told you all that stuff because I didn't want to believe that I have feelings for you. But... then I realized... Ally Dawson... I'm in love with you and I have been all these years I just hadn't noticed until now! I haven't felt this feeling before and what can I say? It's exotic."

I chuckle a little bit, but I'm frozen in place because Austin Moon is in love with me!

" Austin I don't know if I can trust you again. You already broke my heart once, who says you won't do it again?"

" I say I won't do it again! Just please, Ally, please give me another chance!" He pleads while grabbing my hands.

I stare into his eyes, and see that he's actually telling the truth. Wow.

"I-"

**The End! Of this chapter! LOL. Okay, so I plan on updating every Tuesday. So, yup. Byeeeee! **

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffy! LOL :-)**

**Peace, Love, Respect,**

**Kianna a.k.a ExcuseMyHonesty **


	8. Dating & Jealousy

**OK, I decided I'm gonna update early to make it up to you guys. Because I absolutely HATE when my favorite authors or just authors in general take a long time to update. So, anyway, on with the story!**

"I-" I stutter. I don't know what to say. Austin Moon just told me he loved me. Well, in love with me. Its still the same thing, though. Austin looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes. His face starts to droop.

"Look, Ally, I know I shouldn't have put all of this on you. So, just get back to me later on today, OK?" He tells me, and starts to walk away. What?! Did he think he could just drop all of that on me like a bomb and just walk away like its nothing! Umm.. no way buddy!

"Austin really?! How can you just walk away after you said all of that stuff to me. My mind is like so messed up right now and you're walking away to play beach volleyball? Like, who does that? So, Austin come back here now and talk to me." I tell him. He walks over to me, slowly.

" Fine, I'm here." He tells me I just stare in his eyes for a few moments because I didn't actually think that he would come back, but hey can you blame me? He was a very jerky douchebag in the past and I still don't know if I can trust him but I will try.

"Are you going to stare in my eyes all day or what?" He says with that smug grin on his face and a little hint of his signature smirk. I finally decided that I will give Austin a chance. Maybe he did change... I'm just hoping that I'm not falling for one of his tricks again.

"Ok, Austin, I will give you another chance." I told him with a grin on my face. Austin picks me up and twirls me around. I squeal, because I was not expecting it. Hell, I wasn't even expecting him to be this happy. He puts me down and suddenly his happy expression turns into a serious one.

"Can I try something? Just to know if its real." He asks and tells me. (?)

"See if what's real?" I ask him, wanting to know what he's talking about (obviously).

"My feelings for you." He tells me. I nod. He puts his hand on my cheek, and starts to caress it. He starts to lean in. My eyes widen, as I realize what he's about to do. My first kiss. If somebody told me a few weeks or days ago that I would be locking lips with Austin Moon, I would've laughed in their face. Finally, our lips meet. The kiss is slow and filled with passion, care, and most of all...love. You know when someone says, when they kiss the love of their life they feel sparks?

I didn't feel any kind of spark.

I felt FIREWORKS! Eeeeeeeekkk!

Our lips part and the first thing I see is Austin smiling. A real smile.

"Wow." He breathes out. I respond with the same word, and we burst into laughter. Austin takes my hands in his, and asks me, "Ally Dawson, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and be my girlfriend?" I grin widely.

"I would love to." I respond. He smiles at me, then starts running towards Trish. His hand still laced with mine. So basically, it looks like a Great Dane pulling a toddler.

"Trish! The plan worked great! This girl is now this guy's girlfriend!" He tells Trish. Trish gives him a high-five.

"Wait, plan? What plan?" I ask the both of them still smiling, because I'm just too happy right now.

"The plan was to get you here, so Austin could tell you how he feels about you. Duh!" Trish told me with a huge grin.

I smile at my best friend and give her a hug. Not even a moment later, I see a guy wearing multi-colored shorts and a shirt with a kitten on it that says, "You've got to be kitten me right meow!" Ummm, okay, he has a very...interesting wardrobe.

"Sup? I'm Dez! You must be Sally?" He says with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Dez. And actually my name is Ally." I tell him, correcting him. He nods and keeps smiling at me...which is kind of creepy and now I feel uncomfortable. Austin notices this.

"Dude, stop staring at my girl! You're making her uncomfortable." Austin says kind of rudely. I mentally facepalm. I didn't want him to tell Dez that! I feel bad now. Only one person to take it out on.

"Ow!" Austin screeches. He rubs the back of his neck, which I just smacked. He mouthes to me, "What did you do that for?" I tilt my head towards Dez. His mouth forms an "O".

"You know we can hear and see you guys?" Trish tells us. Me and Austin jump, forgetting that Trish and Dez were still there. I spot Trish looking at the beach hunks, and then I start staring at them too. One of the beach hunks wink at me, and I blush. I look over too make sure Austin didn't see that. But I see him glaring at the brunette beach hunk with a cold, hard stare. Oops, too late. Austin takes me to my car, while Trish and Dez didn't even notice we were gone. Trish was still staring at the beach hunks, and Dez was making a sand castle. I swear that boy is a six year old in a seventeen year old's body.

We arrive to my car.

"Austin, what's up?" I ask him. He glares at me.

"We need to go home. I'll text Trish and tell her we're gone." Austin tells me and grabs my arm. I pull my arm back.

"No, Austin, I wanna stay!" I whine, while stomping my feet. Childish, I know.

"Why? So you can flirt with that guy again!?"He says, raising his voice a little. Okay, now who's being childish!

Uuuuggh! Here comes the jealousy.

**Uh oh, Austin's getting jelly in the belly. Wait, what ? IDK. LOL. OK, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Peace, Love, Respect**

**Kianna a.k.a ExcuseMyHonesty **


	9. Cool Situations and Car Accidents

**Hi, you guys! Okay, thank you so much for all of you guys' reviews! I'm gonna do shoutouts in the next chapter, and I have a little surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter. Don't skip the whole chapter, JUST to see the surprise. You're gonna spoil it...does that make sense? LOL XD! Anyway, on with the story!**

Jealousy. Thats all I see in Austin's eyes right now. Really? What was he so jealous about? Yeah, I understand, that the one of the beach hunks winked at me. But its no big deal! He's acting like I'm going to dump him and ride away with the beach hunk, on a horse, into the sunset!

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous. We just starting dating and we're already fighting." I exclaim.

"We're not fighting!" He yells.

"Then why are you yelling!?" I scream at him. Again, causing attention.

"I'm not yelling! Why are you screaming!?" He yells at me, causing almost everyone on the boardwalk to look at us.

"I'm not!" I scream. This conversation is stupid, so I reach my arm through the open window of my car, grab my bag that I put on the floor, and grab my keys. I open my car door, and start the car up. All while being silent. I didn't even care if I didn't say, "Bye" or "See you at home". I just wanted to get away from the beach, away from the conversation, and away from him.

I lay on my bed, staring at a picture of Austin I put on the ceiling, before I knew about the bet, and before he confessed his love for , I secretly kinda liked him a lot and printed out one of his Instagram photos. Hehehe, anyway... The tape starts to loosen, and the picture falls on my face. I take the picture off of my face.

"No, no, no, buddy! You cant just kiss me, and..." I say, then realize I'm talking to a picture. I sigh, because right now I prefer the real Austin. Wait...where is Austin? Is he not gonna chase after me? Does he not care? I flip over on my stomach, and let out a loud groan that is muffled by my pillow. I hear someone come up the stairs towards my room. I hop off my bed, hoping it's Austin. My hopeful grin turns into a dissapointed frown, when I see Trish walk into my room.

"Oh it's you." I deadpan. I fall straight back onto my bed, and let out a huge sigh. I've seem to be doing that a lot today.

"Well, I feel loved right now. And Austin dropped me off, he's taking Dez home in my car. I'm staying over, just so you know, and where is your dad? " Trish tells and asks me. (?)

"Sorry, Trish. And my dad is probably at some other music convention that he never tells me about until the last minute or not at all. "

I feel my phone vibrate. I get a text message from Austin.

_Me and Dez got in a car accident. Im fine, but Dez isn't lookin so hot rite now. We're at Northern Rid Hospital. _

I gasp, and look at Trish, my eyes filled with tears.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I don't respond, just take her hand and run.

I know me and Dez just met today, but I care about that weirdo a lot more than I should.

-AT THE HOSPITAL-

I park the car in the hospital parking lot and jump out, Trish following closely behind. I rush to the lady at the counter and ask for Dez.

"Um, I'm sorry, we don't have a Dez here." The lady tells me, with a rude tone.

"Dezmond Perado?" Trish asks the lady, with an annoyed voice. The lady types something in on her computer, and nods her head at us and says he's in Room A19.

We rush down the hallway, and see Austin standing outside Dez's room pacing. I don't even care about what we were fighting about, I just run straight into his arms. I lay my head on his chest. He kisses my head. Trish clears her throat.

"Um, can we go see Dez now?" Trish asks. Austin nods his head, and opens the door to Dez's room slowly. I gasp, and start to tear up. I hear whimpering, and turn around to see Trish crying. Trish never cries, she's so tough. I hug her with all my might. I look over to Austin and see tears rolling down his face. Dez looked horrible. Dez was already pale, but now he didn't even look human. He was so white like a ghost. I spotted bruises and scars everywhere on his face. Overall, Dez looked so close to death. We walk over to Dez, all of us sitting side by side in the chairs, needing each others company, and Dez looks worse close up. I look over at Austin again, and examine his face. He has a few cuts and bruises, but none of them are as nearly as bad as Dez's.

"How come he got hurt so bad, and you didn't?" I ask Austin, breaking the silence.

"The car hit the passenger side of the car, where Dez was sitting." Austin replies, softly. His voice cracks a little at the end of his sentence. I reach over and grab his hand and squeeze it. Trying to reassure him, that everything would be OK. But even I doubted that.

-2 WEEKS LATER-

"Wake up." I hear someone whisper in my ear. I turn onto my back, and see Austin's face centimeters from mine. He starts to lean in, puckering up his lips. I put my hand on his mouth to stop him from kissing me. He gives me a confused look.

"You have morning breath." I tell him, while yawning. He chuckles.

"You do too." He chuckles. I roll my eyes. He leans in and gives me a kiss. I smile into the kiss, and he starts to smirk. I slap his arm. He laughed, and disconnected our lips. He heads towards the door, but stops, turns around, leans in the doorway.

"But no seriously, we have to go visit Dez in the hospital before visiting hours are over." He tells me, face completely emotionless. Austin knew Dez for a while now, and they were really close. Actually, closer than close. I nod my head at him and smile. He smiles back and walks out of my room. Dez was starting to get better, but he was super sore. Last time, we went to visit him, he was just acting like nothing bad didn't even happen to him. He was just laughing and being weird. Ya' know..as usual. I'm so glad Dez is happy, because I love that ginger like a brother.

**Hey! I'm hoping you're reading this part, and read the whole chapter. Anyway, Im going to be bringing new characters into the story! Yes, characters as in plural, more than one. LOL And guess what...you guys can make them. I'm picking 3. Also, theres no specific way to list the things about the character(s) you're suggesting. Just go with the flow. :) Byeeee!**

**Peace, Love, Respect,**

**Kianna a.k.a ExcuseMyHonesty **


	10. Silly Dez & Central Problems

**The characters I picked are at the end of the chapter. Or not. LOL. Enjoy!**

Its been a few weeks since Dez and Austin got in that car accident. Dez is leaving the hospital tomorrow, and we all agreed to take him out to dinner. We're going to a really fancy and expensive French restaurant called, "When In France". It might be a little pricey but, I mean, c'mon, he was in the hospital for over 3 weeks eating nothing but mush. And plus, poor Dez was tortured in that hell hole. He couldn't wear his colorful, wacky clothes. No suspenders, nothing.

Austin, Trish, and I were currently at an ice cream shop on the boardwalk at the beach.

"So, we agreed that everyone needs to chip in for the dinner tomorrow?" Trish asks, nervously.

"Duh." Austin and I say in unison. Trish's eyes widen.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you guys are turning into one of those couples." Trish says.

Me and Austin laugh. After our laughter died down, Austin asked me, "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

I nod my head, and say, "Sure". I look over to tell Trish that we'll be right back, but she's so into her phone she probably wont even hear me, or even if she did, she probably wouldn't have even acknowledged me. Austin takes me under the boardwalk.

"We go under here a lot, huh?" I tell him, with a giggle. He chuckles and nods his head. And for some reason, I laugh harder, and then I snort. I cover my mouth with my hands, and giggle.

"Sorry." My muffled voice apologizes. He takes my hand from over my mouth.

"Don't be. That snort was the cutest thing I've ever heard." He tells me and grabs my hands. I smile widely.

"Thanks. So what did you wanna tell me?" I ask him. He lets go of my hands and scratches the back of his neck, nervously.

"Oh yeah...that." He says.

What's going on? What does he need to tell me? Why is he nervous? Some many questions, very few answers.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I blurt out. He looks at me like I have two heads.

" What!? No, that's crazy! Of course not." He tells me quickly. I nod my head, with a forced smile.

"Ally...I cant be seen with you." He tells me. My forced smile turns into a frown. I start getting fired up.

"Oh, so you're embarrassed to be seen with me!? Oh, I get it. You're Austin Moon, bad boy of the "Central". You cant be seen with a nobody like Ally Dawson. You know what!? Just stay away from me." I tell him, letting every ounce of my anger out. I start to walk away.

"You didn't even let me explain! And you always walk away from problems! You never try to solve any!" He shouts after me. Fortunately, the beach was a little empty. I turn to face him. He did have a point. I huff, making my shoulders bounce, and stomp back over to him.

"Fine. Why cant you be seen with me?" I ask, but not even caring anymore.

"The guys would say Im going all soft, and they need to get rid of you, because you being my girlfriend could ruin the "Central" 's reputation." He tells me all in one breath.

"Well, you dont have to worry about me ruining you guys' reputation anymore, because we're through." I tell him, and turn around to walk away. He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. He lays my hand on his chest.

"There you go again, walking away. Ally, listen to me. Im trying to protect you. I just told you that they would try to "get rid of you". So we have to pretend we're not dating, just until I can subtly tell them I don't wanna be in the "Central" anymore. I just wanna protect you, because I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you."

"Im sorry, Austin. All I heard was, "...pretend we're not dating.." and "...ruin the "Central" 's reputation." "

He chuckles, then his expression is worried.

"Are we broken up?" He asks, afraid of what I was gonna say next.

"No." I smile and laugh at him. He grins wide. He takes my hand, and intertwines our fingers. I look down at our hands, then back at him. I smiled so wide, I thought my cheeks were going to rip. But I loved it!

I truly did have an amazing boyfriend.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Trish, Austin, and I were heading to Dez's room to go pick him up. But the lady behind the counter stopped us and asked if any of us were Dez's relative, because they can't just let strangers take a patient. Austin walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"His family is gone." Austin says to the lady. Well, he wasn't lying, Dez's family was in Nashville doing a documentary on the, "Home of Country Music". Dez's whole family shares the same passion he does, filming. And directing, of course.

"Well, you're still here so that means you're not family, so you cannot pick up Mister Perado." The lady says, rudely I might add. Austin stares at the lady, with an angry look in his eyes.

"Dez is like a brother to me. While his family is gone, we're the people closest to him right now." He says, pausing to point at himself, me, and Trish. He resumes.

"Blood doesn't make a family, love does. So don't you dare say we're not family, because we love that dude with all our hearts." Austin finishes off, breathing heavily.

The lady stares at all three of us, then tells us to go ahead. Me and Trish high-five, while Austin fist pumps and says, "Yes!"

All of us run to Dez's room, open the door, and see Dez watching Dora. We look at him weirdly, before us screaming, "Dez!"

He looks at us and tells us to ssh. We laugh.

"Okay, Dez are you ready to go?" I ask him.

"Uh..yah!" He says like its so obvious.I mean, it is, but...oh whatever! Dez gets his clothes from the duffel bag, we brought up here few days ago so we don't have to go all the way to his house and come all the way back.

He heads to the bathroom, slowly though because he's still sore, and after a few minutes comes back in his colorful clothing and his suspenders. His shirt said, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." And there were two boogers kissing on the front. I smiled at the sight. It was good to have Dez back.

-AT ALLY'S HOUSE-

"True story..." Austin finished off. We were all laughing so hard, that Im pretty sure every last one of us were crying. We were all on the floor at my house, telling embarrassing stories from when we were little. Trish and Dez decided to sleep over, so we can all go to school on Monday together. But of course told us he couldn't ride with us or enter the school with us. We understood, though. He explained to Trish and Dez about how they would try to "get rid" of whoever because they would think that that person or persons would make him soft. They're all dickheads. Every single one of them, Trent, Dallas, Elliot, Kira, Brooke, and worst of all Cassidy. I had nicknames for every one of them.

Tricky Trent, DallASS, Evil Elliot, Kra Kra Kira, Bitchy Brooke, and CASSidy! (I know, their lame nicknames.) Wait...speaking of Cassidy..

"Wait, Austin, aren't you dating Cassidy?" I asked. Everyone froze, and I saw Austin was super tense. But I didn't try to relax him, though. If he was cheating on Cassidy with me, all hell was about to break loose.

**Next chapter will be the restaurant, and some more drama-filled Austin and Ally, of course. LOL. OK, guys! No one made a character or characters. So I will give 1 more Tuesday, so you guys can make your own character. But if we have the same results next time, I will just make my own characters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Byeeeee!**

**Peace, Love, Respect,**

**Kianna a.k.a ExcuseMyHonesty **


	11. Breakups & Bad Austin

**Hey, guys I hope you like this chapter! BUT before I start I wanna give shoutouts to some awesome people.**

**horsecrazierthanyou StoryandSongwriter101**

**veryimpatientfan Muffy3001**

**Jayfeathergal2020 Hello lulu13**

**Breathsaver Guest**

**austinandally123rosslynch LRS.9401**

**Inovermyheadinlove Amanda**

**candy32391 Rauraloverxx**

**Thank you guys for reviewing so positively! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Austin stared at me and kept his mouth closed. Well, it wasn't gonna be shut for long, because I want answers and I want them NOW.

"Are you still dating Cassidy?" I ask him slowly, trying not to snap. He opened his mouth then closed it again. That was it. That was his answer. He's still dating Cassidy. I tore my eyes away from his, so he wouldn't see my tears. Too late, as he reached out and tried to wipe the tear off my cheek. I moved my cheek away from him.

"Don't touch me." I let out, so quiet that I doubted Austin heard me. But he got the idea, when I moved my cheek. I looked over back at Austin. I guess he did hear me, because he had flash of hurt in his eyes. I looked to see if Trish and Dez were still there. Nope.

"Ally, I promise you that I forgot about Cassidy. Because I was so in love with you." He tells me, on the verge of tears. I stared into his puppy eyes, then retreated my eyes to the floor.

"Austin," I sigh. "You cant just forget that you're dating two girls at the same time." I tell him, and walk towards the stairs to get to my room. He runs, and blocks me.

"Look, Ally you have to hear me out." Austin says, voice cracking.

"Austin, we're taking Dez out to dinner tonight and I dont want any drama. So...I think we should take a break." It took every ounce of me not to just break down.

"Ally, no please. I love you."

"And I love you too. But this is best for the both of us. When you find out who you want...let me know." I squeeze through Austin, and walk up the stairs to my room to see Trish and Dez on my bed talking. They stopped talking when they saw me.

"Are you OK?" Trish asks me, worry laced into her tone.

"Yep." I say and try to put on my best smile. Trish raises her eyebrows and gives me a look. Now, I break down.

I shake my head no, walk to Trish, put my head in her lap, and start to uncontrollably sob. Dez says he going to go check on Austin. Trish nods her head, and shoos him out of my room.

"Why? Trish, why?"

"What do you mean?" She asks me softly, trying not to trigger me.

"Everytime Im happy, fate is like, 'Oh you're happy? LOL Give me 5 minutes.'" Trish chuckles.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Everyone was getting ready to go to the restaurant. I was already ready. Im still devastated from me and Austin's breakup so I go outside for some fresh air. Avoiding Austin's gaze. I sit on the bench outside my house for the bus stop. I hear footsteps come towards me. If I wasn't so sad right now, I probably would've at least looked up to see who it was. I felt a presence sit down on the bench next to me. I look to see who it is, and I got scared so badly. It was a person, in a black hoodie and knee-high converse.

"Hello?" I asked the mysterious person. The person looks at me, and pulls the hood off of...HER head!?

"Sup? Im Guadalupe." She raises her hand for me to shake. I hesitantly raise my hand and shake hers. I took a good look at her. She was very beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes, tan skin, and hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall.

"Im Ally." I say quietly, then I hear Trish call for me. I look over at my house, and see Trish, Dez, and Austin come outside. I guess they're ready to go now. I turn around on the bench to tell Guadalupe, "goodbye". But she's gone. I walk over to them.

" Oh, Ally there you are!" Trish says. All of us walk towards Austin's car. Trish and Dez sit in the back,while I sit shotgun...next to , guys! Note the sarcasm. After 15 minutes of awkward silence, we arrive at the restaurant, "When In France". We walk up to the lady behind the podium, and she acknowledges us.

"Reservation for?" She asked us politely.

"Moonawsonlerosaerado." I answer. We all smashed our last names together. She nods her head, and leads us to our table. Austin and Dez pulls out our chairs for me and Trish. Such gentlemen. Trish tells Dez "Thanks", while I just tell Austin, "Nice."

A cute guy with floppy brown hair, about our age, comes to our table. He must be the waiter.

"Good evening, I am Aime' and I will be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?" He says with a strong French accent. Trish, Austin, and Dez nod their head. They must've looked over the menu, while he was talking. While I was looking over something else. I guess I was daydreaming, because next thing I knew, Trish was snapping her fingers in my face.

Aime' looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Anything for the pretty lady?" He asked me. I blushed, and giggled like a school girl.

"'I'll have the Pieds Paquets." I order, and he walks away, but not before winking at me. I blush...again.

-BACK AT HOME-

Austin came in first, slamming his keys on the island. I know he's mad that the waiter was flirting with me, but we're broken up. He's gonna have to suck it up.

"Austin...calm down." I hear Dez tell Austin in the guest room. I sigh, and go upstairs, which was probably a bad idea, but I didn't care. I open the door, and start to cry. I always kept my songbook in here, for safe keeping. It was the most important thing to me, because my mom gave it to me on her deathbed. I guess I forgot to put it back in my room.

"Really? You wrote shit about me in your book?" Austin told me, now holding up my book...torn in two pieces. Little did he know, I wrote that stuff about him BEFORE we started dating, so he just tore my Mom and I's journal. The only way I could still connect with her! Gone. I sent an icy, cold, stare towards Austin. The way I looked right now made the Devil look like a harmless baby.

"Im gonna be nice, and give you 10 seconds to GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the end of my sentence. I can't believe he did this. Looks like Austin is back to ASStin...again.

**Hey, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I picked more than 1 character. The 2nd character will be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks to Hello lulu13 for the character Guadalupe. I like this character a lot so you guys will be seeing a lot more of Guadalupe. **

**Peace, Love, Respect,**

**Kianna A.K.A ExcuseMyHonesty **


	12. Not A Chapter

**Sorry, this isn't a update! Ive just been really busy lately. Anyway, if you guys want me to do a sequel to this story, put Yes or No in your review. OK, I hope you guys understand.**

**Peace, Love, Respect,**

**Kianna a.k.a ExcuseMyHonesty**

**Instagram: obsessedwithlauramarano**


End file.
